My Son, Perseus Jackson
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: Poseidon tak pernah melupakan Percy. Dari kecil, mencuri waktu, dia selalu menemui putra kesayangan dan kebanggaannya itu. Dia selalu ada di sisi Percy. Tapi sayang, sang putra Dewa Laut tak pernah menyadari jika mereka yang senantiasa membantunya adalah jelmaam ayahnya. Tentu saja. —kolaborasi dengan Deelanerth untuk #Takaburc


Percy Jackson and The Olympians © Rick Riordan

My Son, Perseus Jackson © deelanerth ( _starter_ ) and Kapten Pelangi ( _finisher)_

.

.

.

Menjadi tiga dewa besar dia, Poseidon kerap dijejali berjibun pekerjaan. Kestabilan dunia ada di bahunya. Kemakmuran dan kedamaian lautan terletak di telapak tangannya. Tanyakan dia sibuk, maka jawabnya adalah sangat. Namun sang dewa Laut selalu menyempilkan sedikit waktu untuk putra kecilnya. Bukan Triton bukan pula Theseus, namun Perseus.

Mandat Zeus melarang seluruh Dewa berhubungan dengan istri dan anak fana mereka. Keputusan sang Dewa para Dewa menghalanginya tuk bersapa dengan jagoan kecilnya yang tengah tumbuh. Namun itu tak menjadi soal. Poseidon memiliki caranya sendiri. Bukan berarti dia melanggar janji, bukan. Sumpah atas nama sungai styx tak bisa dengan mudah dihindari dan dia tak mau dikatai sebagai dewa tukang tipu. Dia masih menjunjung tinggi janji, tapi tak mau abaikan pertumbuhan putra kecilnya di saat bersamaan.

Kemarin, esok, kapan pun, dia tak akan pernah abaikan Perseus-nya. Hari ini pun demikian. Dengan berdandan sebagai lelaki paruh baya bersurai gelap, Poseidon tanggalkan mahkota dan kebesarannya. Dia menceburkan diri dalam lautan manusia. Sendiri dan hanya berbekal mantel tebal kumal di tubuhnya, dia bergerak. Berjalan menyusuri bangunan tinggi Amerika, menuju destinasi berikutnya. Rumah kecil si botak Gabe Ugliano.

Sally sedang bekerja, dia tahu. Wanita terayu yang pernah dia temui tengah banting tulang, dia tahu. Justru karena dia tahu, dia datang di saat seperti ini. Setelah menyamar berulang kali dan mencoba mendekati putranya, Poseidon tahu jika jam segini anak kecil berusia 5 tahun itu kan bermain di luar. Dia tak suka berada di dalam rumah. Kata anak kecil berbilah hijau itu, jika di dalam rumah sebelum ibu datang, dia akan jadi sasaran lemparan ayahnya. Dia benci diperlakukan demikian. Karenanya dia lebih baik di luar rumah, bermain sendirian.

Bilah hangat Poseidon bergerak. Dia menemukan anak kecil yang dia cari. Di tengah angin yang menggigit, jagoan mudanya tengah menggambar di trotoar. Bukan dengan kapur sepertinya. Tak ada serbuk putih, yang tampak cuma merah. Mungkin Jackson kecilnya menggambar dengan batu bata?

Senyuman merekah di wajah tampan samara Poseidon. Dia ada beberapa kaki, di seberang jalan Percy. Dia memutuskan untuk tak langsung menghampiri putranya itu. Pertama-tama, dia akan mengamati si kecil itu, merekam semua dalam otak dan menelaah seberapa perkembangannya dari hari kemarin. Baru setelah itu dia kan beranjak menyapanya. Tentu Poseidon tak memberi tahu Percy kecil bila dia Ayahnya. Sebulan ini, Poseidon memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai ' _Spide Oon_ '. Lelaki kaya raya dan punya apa saja yang suka memanjakan orang tak punya. Dan Percy lah target yang kan dia buat bahagia.

Setidaknya itu alasan konyol yang dia buat. Nama terjelek yang pernah dia aku sebagai dirinya. Ok. Dia berharap Percy tertawa mendengar nama itu kala mereka bertemu tuk kali pertama. Dan benar, putranya terbahak. Bahak menghina.

Memutuskan telah menyerap banyak lembar kenangan akan putranya, Poseidon bergerak. Dia menyebrangi _zebracross_ dan mendekati si kecilnya. Namun semakin kaki mendekati Percy kecil, semakin mata awasnya yang dia setting menyerupai manusia menangkap dengan jelas sosok anak bermahkota gelap itu, hatinya tercabik.

Percy… putranya… hanya mengenakan selembar kain kumal tipis berlubang di tengah tamparan udara dingin.

Percy… anak kecilnya… tubuhnya penuh memar dan lebam meski usia _remaja_ belum dia genggam.

Kenapa…

Siapa…

Bagaimana bisa…

Namun yang lebih meremukkan jiwa Poseidon adalah tatkala dia melihat demigod kecil itu, jemari mungil penuh luka kini tengah menggambar sebuah keluarga yang tertawa gembira dipenuhi kebahagiaan dunia. Keluarga yang dapat dia indikasikan ayah-ibu-satu anak. Ibu yang digambar menyerupai Sally dalam bentukan kasar, sementara anak kecil yang berada di tengah menyerupai Percy sendiri. hanya saja… di bagian ayah… Percy mencoret-coret wajahnya dan ada tanda besar X di sana. Menyilang kepala.

Siapa Ayah yang Percy gambar? Gabe Ugliano? Atau siapa?

…. Dirinya kah?

"Perce," penuh kasih, Poseidon mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak puncak kepala Percy. Serta merta Percy mendongak. Bilah hijau membesar kala mengetahui siapa yang menyapa. Senyum lebar terkembang. Kecerian merajah. Serta merta Percy melupakan apa pun kegiatan yang tengah dia tekuri. Dia berdiri, kemudian mengalungkan tangan di pinggang Poseidon seraya berteriak riang, "Speedy!"

Lembut, dengan jemarinya yang besar, Poseidon menyisir surai Percy. Percy pun membenamkan kepalanya dan menggesekkan pipinya pada mantel Poseidon. Matanya terpejam, senyuman bahagia mengembang. Tampak jelas Percy menikmati belaian kasih dari Poseidon, atau orang yang dia panggil sebagai Speedy.

"Perce, jagoan, sudah makan belum?" memegang bahu mungil calon pejuang setengah dewa, Poseidon bertanya seraya menekuk lutut dan menjajarkan pandang dengan putranya. Ucapan yang dia lontar penuh perhatian, tatapan yang dia berikan penuh sayang.

Gelengan lemah Percy menjawab pertanyaannya. Kemudian Percy tersenyum kecil. Senyuman sedih. "Ibu dan ayah bertengkar. Ayah memukul ibu. Ibu kehilangan kesadaran beberapa saat dan berujung tak bisa menyiapkan makan," gumam Percy menceritakan kisahnya. Poseidon mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pemaparan ini. Nada yang anak kecil ini gunakan penuh luka. Derita tersirat, nestapa menjerat. "Tapi… Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada ibu akan jadi anak baik!" kemudian si kecil Percy melanjutkan ucapannya. Dalam kalimat ini nada yang dia gunakan berbeda. Tak lagi duka, tiada luka. Kekuatan dan tekat adalah apa yang didapat dari tiap kata yang terucap. "Dan anak baik tak akan mengeluh! Aku akan menunggu ibu tanpa mengeluh!" serunya sembari kembangkan senyuman optimis.

Katakan Poseidon ingin menangis, iya dia ingin. Dia tak menyangka anaknya begitu tegar… begitu kuat… dan tak patah semangat… "Ayo, makan bersamaku. Percy mau?" tanyanya akhirnya di tengah kegiatannya mengelus puncak kepala putra kecilnya. Dia berjanji, dia akan memberikan segalanya pada Percy hari ini. Ya. Dia berjanji.

Poseidon tersenyum saat dirinya melihat putra kecilnya—Percy—makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Perce," sang dewa lautan memanggil nama Percy, "kau bilang ayah dan ibumu bertengkar? Bagaimana bisa?"

Percy menghentikan makannya, "Ibu lupa membeli minuman untuk ayah, lalu ayah marah dan memukul ibu."

Setelah selesai berbicara mengenai apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, Percy melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Poseidon sendiri, tanpa sadar mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut putranya.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Percy meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang digunakannya untuk makan diatas piring, kedua tangannya mendorong piring sedikit menjauh darinya.

Poseidon tersenyum, ia berdiri, "Ayo, Perce. Hari masih panjang, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?"

.

.

Mereka berjalan-jalan hingga matahari nyaris tenggelam. Mula-mula Poseidon membelikan Percy baju yang layak pakai, lalu keduanya pergi ke _game center,_ dan terakhir ke akuarium.

Akuarium—di sini dirinya melihat Percy yang tampak senang melihat-lihat ikan yang berenang-renang. Kedua mata Percy berbinar.

Sekarang, di depan pintu apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Percy, Poseidon berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putra.

"Tadi sangaaaaaaaaat menyenangkan!" Percy berujar dengan senang. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Speedy!"

Poseidon tertawa, ia mengecup dahi Percy, dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya lagi. "Tentu. Nah, sekarang kau masuklah kerumah. Ibumu pasti mencarimu."

"Tapi nanti kita bermain lagi?"

Poseidon mengangguk pada Percy yang melambaikan tangannya sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

a/n :

Pertama, terima kasih kepada penyelenggara takabur. Terima kasih sudah membuat event ini.

Kedua, maaf beribu maaf kepada deelanerth karna fanficmu saya lanjutin dan hasilnya jadi... ya—begitulah /cry

Awal saya baca draft Anda, saya sempat sulit untuk menulis. Tulisan Anda sangat bagus—saya sampai bingung mau dilanjutin gimana. Maaf banget, Deelanerth :""))

Salam,

Kapten Pelangi


End file.
